VOCALOID
Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation. About Vocaloid is a program that enables users to synthesize singing by just typing in lyrics and melody. It was orginally intended to be a "singer in a box" and intended to provide backing to real singer. With the introduction of "avatars", the program has become a replacement for an actaul singer with each voicebank essentially being regarded as a international celebrity or star in their own right and orginal songs have been created with the virtaul "singer" or "Vocaloid". Due to their appeal and ever increasing fandom, demand for even the older voicebanks has increased and interest in them continues to grow beyond expectations of even Yamaha. Part of their appeal is their overall nature with the limits they carry being the skills and capablities of the user working with them. The program comes with a complete dictionary in the language they are designed for. However, if users wish to make the vocaloid sing in the opposing language (English vocaloid singing Japanese and Japanese singing English), the library of that language must be invented from scratch and is not recommended for new users. Some vocaloids have taken approaches to counter this problem with Megurine Luka being bilingual Japanese/English. Sonika was made to take an opposite approach and her voicebanks contained addional notes besides syllables and phonetics, essentially allowing her to speak any language with some work despite being only English. English Vocaloids however to date have lacked the 5 breathing phonemes (br1 - br5) that their Japanese counterparts have, with exceptions like Big Al. English Vocaloids are harder to work with then their Japanese counterparts, but mostly due to the difficulties of how the language transfers into the programs lyrics system. Vocaloid and Vocaloid 2 are incompactable with each other. Users wishing to have a Vocaloid and Vocaloid 2 voicebank sing together have to transfer via midi format between the two programs to have the singers sing the same song and then use an additional music/media program to organise the voicebanks into. This essentially means older voicebanks become unable to be used with current Vocaloid software and it is unknown if backwards compatibility will be allowed for future versions for the software although many users are still working with the old Vocaloid software. Vocaloid is confirmed incompatible with the Windows 7 operating system and while Vocaloid is suppose to be compatible with Windows Vista users have reported mixed results. It therefore cannot be guaranteed that Vocaloid will work with operating systems newer then Windows XP, although the current version of Vocaloid 2 has no overall reported problems with the operating systems. Development History Vocaloid Yamaha announced its development in 2003 and on January 15, 2004, Leon and Lola, the first application software product, were launched. It was not released as a Yamaha product, but a software package of Vocaloid Singer Libraries was developed by third party licensees which included Yamaha's Vocaloid software. Leon, Lola, and Miriam (Miriam using the voice of Miriam Stockley) have been released from Zero-G Limited,http://www.zero-g.co.uk/index.cfm?articleid=803 UK, while Meiko (released on October 5, 2004 and using vocal samples from the Japanese singer Meiko Haigohttp://www.vocaloid.com/en/index.html) and Kaito (released on February 14, 2008 and using vocal samples from the Japanese singer Naoto Fuugahttp://www.vocaloid.com/en/index.html) have been released from Crypton Future Media, Japan.http://www.kvraudio.com/get/1368.htmlhttp://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/do/prod?id=27720 Released Voicebanks By Zero-G: :Leon: English :Lola: English female :Miriam: English female By Crypton Future Media: :Meiko: Japanese female :Kaito: Japanese male Vocaloid 2 thumb|right|Miku Hatsune Boxart In January 2007, Yamaha announced a new version of the software engine, Vocaloid2, with various major improvements in usability and synthesis quality. Zero-G and others have announced plans to release products powered by the new software engine in 2007. PowerFX have released the first English package that is powered by Vocaloid2 named Sweet Ann. Crypton has followed and announced a series of character Vocaloid2 packages to be released, the first being Hatsune Miku. The second package Kagamine Rin/Len was released on December 27, 2007 and the updated edition "act2" was released in July 2008. Kamui Gakupo, a vocaloid that utilized the voice of the famous J-rock singer Gackt, was released on July 31, 2008. Prima was introduced at NAMM Show 2008;http://namm.harmony-central.com/WNAMM08/Content/EastWest/PR/Vocaloid-Prima.html she was released on January 14, 2008 in the UKhttp://rekkerd.org/zero-g-shipping-vocaloid-prima/ and February 22, 2008 in Japan. Released Voicebanks By Zero-G: :Prima: English female :Sonika: English femaleZero-G shipping Vocaloid Sonika - Rekkerd. Dated 2009-07-15. Retrieved 2009-07-23 By Crypton Future Media: :Miku Hatsune: Japanese female ::Append: Contains improved voicebanks "Soft", "Sweet", "Dark", "Vivid", "Solid" and "Light". :Rin and Len Kagamine: Japanese female (Rin) and male (Len) ::Act 2: Independant installation with updated voicebanks. :Luka Megurine: Japanese and English female By PowerFX: :Sweet Ann: English female :Big Al: English maleNew Vocaloid libraries from PowerFX (Sweden) - Jasmine Music Technology. Dated 2007-05-28. Retrieved 2009-06-08 By INTERNET Co.,Ltd: :Gakupo Kamui: Japanese male :Gumi: Japanese female By AH Software: :SF-A2 miki: Japanese female http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/miki/index.html :Yuki Kaai: Japanese female http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/yuki/index.html :Kiyoteru Hiyama: Japanese male http://www.ah-soft.com/vocaloid/kiyoteru/index.html Vocaloid 3 Vocaloid 3 has been confirmed, and is said to be aimed to be Yamaha's most realistic voice engine yet, discussion about the engine have already occured but no further details are known at this stage. Upcoming Voicebanks *Tonio was due for release, but he is currently delayed. Zero-G also intends to release another voice later this year, however no further details are known and when Zero-G mentioned this they themselves had not decided on the voice.Tonio mentioned *Crypton is working on a unnamed Japanese malehttp://blogs.itmedia.co.jp/closebox/2009/10/vocaloid-a779.html They have also continued to work on "Append" voicebanks with Len known to be worked on currently at least.Len Append. *After Big-Al's release, PowerFX said they are looking for input towards their next vocaloid, indicating they are at least working towards another and will continue to base their vocaloids on monsters as it is what fans seem to like.Power FX interview *It is indicated Ah Software and Internet co., Ltd are both working on new vocaloids. Legal Implications Though the program is distributed for use by anyone, there are somewhat problems about using or creating the software for legal reasons, particularly copyright issues. To avoid such problems, companies keep the name of their voice providers anonymous or use voice actors instead to avoid the legal implications of using a professional singer. Other complications, such as expenses can also be a problem for the company while singers themselves may down right refuse to provide a voice for the program. Zero-G refuses to reveal a singer who provided the voice for legal reasons to prevent users creating fake songs of the real singer and only Miriam's voice provider is to date known. Crypton also has commented that they shy away from professional singers due to similar legal reasons. PowerFX did name Big-Al's voice provider, but withdraw from saying who had been Sweet Anne's. Although there are some slight variations per company on how you can use the software, some general terms of conditions are normally shared by the studios. Under the use of the software, a user may use the program as voice simple or create an orginal song just how other synthesizer application software such as those that provide the cords for a guitar or the keys on a piano work the same. However, the avatars belong to their respected companies and premission must be gained if the character is intended to be used. Users may also not sell material under the characters name without the premission of the software provider. Users may also not use the product to create disturbing or degrading lyrics. Crypton set up Piapro to clear up some of these problems. Users are encouraged to post illustrations, music and lyrics onto the site. Then Piapro automatically authorizes the members to utilize these secondary creations for NON-COMMERCIAL porpose. This arrangement is for the products distributed by and the derivatives adopted by Crypton only. No other company has similar plans currently. There is also a problem with uploading licensed songs onto Youtube and Youtube has been known to remove songs that are currently still owned by license holders. Nico Nico Douga allows covers of songs to be uploaded, but draws a line at actual animations linked with cover songs. Users who upload such songs with copyrighted animations have had their accounts removed and songs deleted. Illegal copies of the software are also seen on bittorent sites, though many of these sites will delete the torrents when they are uploaded, copies still appear reglaurly. Most of the Vocaloids will at some point have their software "cracked" and keycard registration is no longer a problem with such software. Though there is no problems reported from offical vocaloid installations, a number of problems have occured with illegal copies, such as seen with Prima and Luka in the past, wherein illegal copies caused other vocaloids to stop working. Software support will not be provided by the studios if you have illegal copies, though information to make them work is found within the fandom. Some communities have now slowly began to shun the use or linking to illegal copies of the programs. Trivia *English vocaloids are often referred to as "Engloids" by fans both English and Japanese fans because of their very different reaction and contrast to their Japanese counterparts. *"Lily" has been said to have been reported as being linked with the vocaloids, however Crypton has denied she is theirs and she is said to have no voice bank nor confirmation Lily is a vocaloids. She is designed to be "cyberpunk" and is drawn by KEI who previously did Vocaloids for Crypton. References External Links *Official website *Crypton's official Vocaloid2 website *PowerFX official website *Unofficial Vocaloid user website Category:Software